bcofandomcom-20200213-history
Izoh
Izoh Shattersoul is a member of the Iron Legion's Shatter warband, of the Blade Company. This profile is a work in progress. Appearance Izoh stands nearly 7 ft. tall, his body lanky, but far from looking weak. His fur and mane are pitch black, though it fades to an iron-gray on small portions of his body. What most notice, however, is his face. An ugly, poorly-healed scar runs from his right brow, down and over his eye, across his cheek, then down his muzzle to his jaw. His lips were split from the injury and were never pieced back together, causing him to nearly constantly drool. His right eye is dead and milky from the injury, his left an unsettling silver color. The fur of his chin has grown in longer, though he keeps it bound. All four of his rough-textured horns are capped with iron and his nose is pierced with a bronze ring. Personality Many would say Izoh doesn't have one. He doesn't speak or convey emotion. He merely stares. At times, electricity crackles around him, though it is a poor indicator of whether he is angry or not. He does, however, fight fiercely, especially against the Flame Legion. Beliefs While he is a magic-user, he does not appear to worship any gods. History Past Izoh was a happy cub when he came to the fahrar, full of life and energy. He constantly tussled with the others, rough-housing and playing his favorite game, hide-and-go-seek. He discovered his talent for controlling the elements at a young age, the primus careful in his schooling. The other cubs, at first, were distrusting of his magical abilities, but Izoh proved himself to be level-headed and set in his atheism. He discovered he could use his talents for welding and often spent long hours in the workshop honing his craft. One evening, when he was ten years old, he had stayed later than usual at the Greysteel Armory. The Flame Legion attacked that night and, during the battle, a shaman overheated the forge and caused it to explode. Caught in the blast, Izoh's face was split from shrapnel and he was buried in the rubble as the Armory collapsed. By the time he was found days later, the young male was nearly dead from infection, fever, and dehydration. While the cub managed to survive, he was never the same. Many say the infection poisoned his brain, though it is clear he remembered his warband, abilities, and retained his talents. Aside from being grotesquely scarred, the injury blinded his right eye and the blast had blown the eardrums in his right ears, partially deafening him. He never spoke again and his lungs never fully healed from his sickness, still rattling with every breath. When it came time to choose their names, Kaius gave him Shattersoul. Izoh made no sign as to whether or not he approved. Izoh continued to practice his welding craft and, though he makes no outward sign of it, it is thought that it brings him happiness. Recent Izoh continues to remain loyal to his warband, often helping Kaius work on the machines or helping in defending them when welding is not required. Category:Character Category:Shatter Warband